


Dearest Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair school life, Sex Toys, i think idk, im sorry this is awful, in which sub!sakura is actually the single hottest thing ive ever written.doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said she wanted to try something new.<br/>Of course, seeing as you’d adjusted to the regularity of your…encounters with her, paired with how much you love to see her happy, you agreed. You’d never want to hurt her.</p>
<p>What you didn’t know is what exactly she wanted to do to you.</p>
<p>Your name is Sakura Oogami, and you may love Aoi Asahina too much for your own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Friend

Her hands pull away from your restriction and trail delicately down your forearms, along your collarbone and then your jaw. Carefully, as if she fears she’ll break you somehow. It wouldn’t surprise you, though. If she’s broken into your mind and heart already, it shouldn’t be too difficult of a task for her. Beside you, she appears very small; almost fragile, even. But she’s much stronger than she appears to be.

You shiver as she leans down to kiss you, but goes for your jawline instead. Her lips ghost their way down your neck, pressing a few gentle kisses along the way before sucking and even nipping at your clavicle. Between her leaving a visible mark on your skin, her fingers massaging at your bare breasts and the sensation of the odd vibrating device she’s hooked up just between your legs, you’re feeling much more overwhelmed physically than you have in a long time.

“Are- Are you sure this is acceptable?” you manage to stammer, eyes fluttering open with a light gasp as her fingers run along your sides. “Is there nothing…nothing I can do for you?”

It seems your words and your condition together are enough to noticeably coat her response with sheer affection, dusted with lust. “Don’t worry about it, Sakura-chan,” she chuckles, “you do so much for me! You deserve something… _very_ special.”

The smile on her face as she hovers over you sends the kind of carnal urges through your head that make you want to tear yourself straight out of this rope and just worship every last inch of her.

Asahina’s fingertips glide down your firm, muscular stomach, over your hip bones…and away from your skin altogether as she steps back, hops off of the bed and peeks underneath, pulling out a small cardboard box. You grunt slightly at the lack of contact, though it takes a good amount of self-control to keep from bucking your hips upward as the device continues to buzz away between your labia. When she stands up, she’s got what looks like a harness of some sort in her hands, which she sets down near your feet just long enough to remove her panties. She bends down again, extracts a rather large sort of toy from the box and hooks it up to the hole at the front of the harness before looping the straps around her waist and thighs.

Her eyes meet yours once again as she climbs back onto the bed, over your body, and kisses you softly on the lips. With that, her fingers travel to meet the device, follow the cord it’s connected to, and gently flick the switch on the controller at the end. Your breath hitches in your throat as the speed increases, and she rewards the faint moan that follows with a longer, more passionate kiss.

“Now,” she mumbles into your lips, her fingers wandering back along the cord, “let’s make sure you’re prepared…” Her fingers find your entrance and one presses inside, lightly exploring the walls, then another joins and curls right into a spot that very nearly sends you squirming, writhing in your ties. She smiles even wider and locks you into another kiss as a third finger enters, each digit brushing continuously against that same spot until you’re red in the face and practically _whimpering_.

“A-Asahina,” you choke out, your throat dry. “Please…”

“Please what?” she murmurs teasingly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to your temple.

“Please…” For a moment, you’re almost unsure of what you want to say. Of course, you know exactly what you want – what you need, really – but when you think back to prior experiences with her for something to say, you seem to lose all dignity, just for a moment, and you feel ready to explode at any moment. “Please, Asahina, _fuck me_.”

She breaks into a mad grin at your words and pulls her fingers out, wiping them on the toy attached to her harness. You groan somewhat at the sudden emptiness, but it’s soon refilled as she carefully presses into you, up to the hilt of the harness. She gives you some time to adjust before another hoarse whisper of “please” and a long, loving kiss permit her to move. Her motions start out slow and steady, but soon enough she begins to pick up her pace, and your hips move together in near-perfect rhythm.

As she starts to once again pepper your neck and jaw with kisses that turn into bites and sucks, your moans and almost frantic breathing urge her to move into faster and faster thrusts until you’re literally begging her under your breath to go faster, harder, all out.

“Oh my gosh, Sakura,” she pants, rubbing and squeezing at your shoulders, “Sakura-chan, you’re gorgeous…”

“Asahina, I’m…” Your groans and gasps gradually pick up volume as you feel yourself drawing closer to the brink.

“Say my name,” she gasps in return, dragging her fingernails down your shoulders.

“Asahina-“

“Say it!”

“AOI!” You cry out as everything just seems to explode, and you can barely see a thing as your head falls back and pure ecstasy envelops and ripples throughout your entire body. Your muscles clench and spasm around the toy inside of you, and as you finally begin to settle down, she slowly and carefully pulls out, leaving you limp and trembling upon the bed. You don’t feel remotely weak, however - rather, you feel almost empowered as you glance up at her smiling, almost dazed face, and that carnal feeling begins to feel your head once again.

With a deep breath, you yank your wrists away from eachother, pulling as hard as you can until the rope breaks, and your hands are free. As you sit up, she’s gazing at you with those wide, innocent eyes, and in a matter of moments you’re ripping the device from its straps around your groin, grabbing her by the waist and whirling her around and underneath you.

You pin her thin, lean wrists down on each side of her head as you kiss her fervently, passionately, powerfully, and she gasps under your lips. Your hands slip down her forearms, up her shoulders and along her sides, massaging at them gently as her tongue glides along your lips and pokes its way into your mouth. You blindly reach underneath her to unfasten the harness, and one hand caresses her lower back as the other flings the harness and toy across the room. She throws her arms around your shoulders as your hands massage her waist and hips. Your lips seem to fit perfectly with hers – something you learned by the first swim meet of the season – as her fingers rub deeply at the nape of your neck and tangle in your hair as you grind against eachother in perfect syncopation once more. Every sigh and moan only drives you madder, and the delicious little mewl you draw from her as your hand grazes her rear is nothing short of fantastic.

Your lips pull away from hers as you slip further down the bed, your hands sliding down her hips and settling upon either thigh as you carefully spread her legs. She breathes deeply as you press a soft kiss to the inside of each thigh, and she whimpers when your fingers gently trace along her slit. You part her labia briefly to press a kiss to her clitoris, and she instantly shudders and reaches for your hair, but you take her hands in yours as you begin to stuck at her clit, humming softly.

Every kiss is praised with a moan, and she nearly whines when your tongue glides around the area a bit before finding her opening. She squeezes your hands, panting and murmuring your name between breaths as you regulate your laps and sucks. Your thumbs trace circles into her palms as you pick up your pace a bit, and it doesn’t take long before the murmurs become full moans, which become breathless pleas by the time she reaches orgasm.

You pull one hand back to wipe your mouth, and crawl back up to her to lift the bedspread, tug it over her and yourself and let her settle in your arms with a heavy, contented sigh. “…Aoi?”

She blinks drowsily and curls into you, chuckling faintly. “Thank god the rooms are soundproofed.”

You smile and press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m beginning to think that I may love you too much for my own good.”

“Well, if that’s not a compliment, I don’t know what is!” She laughs softly, resting her head upon your shoulder. “I think I’ve decently demonstrated how much I love you.”

“I’ll give you a ten.”

“Yeah!”


End file.
